In the related art, an LTH (Low to High) type recordable optical recording medium, so called one of blue ray discs, having a recording layer containing an organic dye and capable of recording/reproducing data with a light having a wavelength of 300 nm to 500 nm has a double-layered light transmission layer. In other words, an outer light transmission layer is formed of a hard material for preventing the optical recording media from scratching similar to a light transmission layer of a recordable optical recording medium having a recording layer containing an inorganic material. An internal light transmission layer is formed of a soft material having low elastic modulus such as an acrylic resin and a gluing agent for absorbing and accepting a deformation of the recording layer caused by heat generation and inflation of the organic dye upon data storing, inducing a change of reflectance by a difference in an optical path length accompanied by the deformation of the recording layer and ensuring recording characteristics.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-33667    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-26379    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-269703